Pertempuran hitam dan putih
by Mia Kazema
Summary: Seorang ratu membutuhkan sepasang sahabat untuk membantunya menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Akankah mereka bisa membantu ratu itu? bisakah mereka melewati semua rintangan?


**Pertempuran Hitam dan Putih**

Terinspirasi dari vocaloid at biscuitland by Shion Karen

Disclaimer: SDK bukan punya ku, itu punya Kamijyo-san. Walau ngarep sih….

Mia: Moshi moshi minna… kali ini Mia membawakan cerita dari negri sabun yang dijamin ceritanya garing abis…(Pundung di pojokan).

Warning: Aneh, Abal, Gaje, typo, Humor garing dan mengerikan, OOC, OOT, etc, etc.

Anyway, mari kita langsung ke TKP

Di sebuah kerajaan sangat putih dan bersih yaitu kerajaan Bayclean, sedang terjadi pertempuran dengan musuh bebuyutan mereka kerajaan berani kotor yaitu kerajaan Rinso, keajaan yang mengunakan segala cara kotor seperti melempar minyak, saus, baso, dan kecap (enak tuh. Kurang pecin ma garem!) ke pasukan Bayclean

Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Bayclean,Kyoushiro dan Sakuya Molto sangat Khawatir dengan putra mereka satu-satunya, Benitora yang terancam oleh kerajaan Rinso.

Kyoushiro: " Putraku, Tora. Ayahandamu ini sangat Khawatir padamu. Kerajaan kita saat ini sedang di serang oleh kerajaan Rinso. Kau harus pergi dari sini secepatnya."

Benitora: Tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan ibunda. Ia sangat lemah."

Terdengar suara dobrakan

Sakuya: (Lari kearah Benitora buat ngedorong ke portal pemindah) "Cepat Tora, kita tidak ada Kya…"

Kyoushiro: #Sweat drop 'Sakuya gimana sih, katanya Tora yang di suruh kabur, tapi ko situ yang minggat.'

Pintu pun di dobrak dan munculah para pasukan kerajaan Rinso yang di pimpin oleh jendral tertinggi yaitu, Nobunaga. Mereka mengepung Benitora dan Kyoushiro.

Nobunagai: "Haha kalian tidak bisa pergi lagi, Pengawal! Bawa mereka ke hadapan Tuan Aka no Ou." (Disini terjadilah hujan lokal.)

Kyoushiro dan Benitora pun di bawa kerajaan Rinso secara paksa.

XXX

Di dunia nyata,tepatnya di Tokyo, Jepang. Mahiro dan Yuya sedang Shopping dan belanja bulanan dengan hati riang gembira.

Mahiro: "Yuya, gimana belanjanya? Udah kelar belom?"

Yuya: "Tinggal beli satu barang lagi yang kudu di beli."

Mahiro: "Apaan tuh?"

Yuya: "Bayclean."

BRUK

Seseorang jatuh ke badan Yuya dan Mahiro.

Yuya: (teriak kesakitan.) "Busyet! Apaan tuh?"

Mahiro: "Itte… apa ada beruang jatoh dari langit ya?"

Lalu mereka pun melihat seorang cewe berambut panjang pake baju ala ratu jaman baheula. Efek dari ngeliat cewe itu buat mereka adalah langsung Ngejerit-jerit kaya ngeliat setan.#Beletak *ralat maksudnya. Pas ngeliat cwe itu Yuya ngeliat ke atas, trus Mahiro meluk tu cwe sambil bersabda.

Mahiro: "Jangan lakukan itu lagi. jika kehidupan sangat berat di jalani. Bukan berati harus bunuh diri." (Wah… sugoi! Mahiro bijaksana banget ya.)

Yuya: "Mahi-chan, kayaknya tu cwe bukan mo bunuh diri deh."

Mahiro: "Trus?"

Yuya: "Mo terjun payung. Bajunya dah ngedukung tuh."

Cwe berbaju ratu: #sweat drop "Ano… saya bukan mau bunuh diri, itu memang bener. Tapi kalo di sebut mau terjun payung juga bukan."

Yuya: "Ng.. trus mau ngapain?"

Cwe berbaju ratu : " Ng…. ini dimana ya? Tempat apa ni? Kalian siapa? Sekarang jam berapa? Kalau mau ke kerajaan Rinso mesti ...-"

Yuya & Mahiro: #Teriak pake TOA "STOP!" (Mia: Toa dari mana tuh? Yuya: Nyopet dari satpam sebelah. Mia:Kenapa kaga maling dari masjid kampung sebelah aje? Yuya: Jauh.)

Yuya: "Nyante aja bro. Kaya di kejar kucing botak aje.(?)"

Cwe berbaju ratu: "Ah. Gomenasai, namaku Sakuya Molto salam kenal semua."

Yuya: "Nama Gw Yuya. #Nunjuk ke Mahiro. Dan yang ini Mahiro."

Mahiro: #Nunduk. "senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sakuya: " Maaf, minta secara mendadak begini, tapi bisakah kalian membantuku?"

Yuya: "Emang ada ape?"

Sakuya pun menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sakuya: " Jadi apakah kalian bisa membantuku?"

Yuya: "Bisa aja sich… tapi…"

.

.

.

"Wani piro." #Sakuya ber- sweat drop ria.

Beletak

Yuya pingsan karna di hajar oleh Mahiro karna minta bayaran.

Mahiro: " Kita bakal bantuin lo, ko."

Sakuya: " Arigatou minna."

Yuya: #Dah sadar dari pingsan "Tapi gimana caranya buat kesana?"

Sakuya: "Mmm…"

Mahiro: "Aha! Aku tau."

.

.

.

Mahiro:" Ayo kita tanyakan Peta, bagaimana cara ke kerajaan Rinso."

BUM

Tiba-tiba peta pun muncul dengan sebuah music sebagai backgroundnya

'Kalau kau mencari tempat

Akulah yang kau tanya

Aku peta (2 kali)

Dia peta (2 kali)

AKU PETA'

Peta: "Yuya, Sakuya, dan Mahiro akan pergi ke kerajaan Rinso."

Yuya, Mahiro & Sakuya: "Iya."

Peta: "Hoho, kalau begitu, jalan kalian harus melalui sungai, air terjun, dan taman"

Yuya, Sakura & Sakuya: "O…."

Peta: " Ayo. Katakan bersamaku."

All: " Sungai. Air terjun, Taman, Kerajaan Rinso." (Empat kali)

XXX

Mahiro: "Jadi kita harus ngelewati sungai?"

Yuya: "Tapi sungai kan ada banyak. Ada sungai Nil, Amazon, Cisitu, Citarum, Cibaduyut, Ciater, dan yang laennye."

Mahiro: "Wah, jangan – jangan si Peta ngasih jalannya salah lagi." #Mulai ngambek trus mukul-mukulin pohon (sabar ya pohon)

Sakuya: "Ano… dari pada kita ngambek kaga jelas kayak gini. Mending kita cari tempat istirahat dulu yuk cin…" (sejak kapan ni cwe jadi gitu? Mia: sejak ekeu yang nulis dong cin…*PLAK)

Yuya & Mahiro: "Ok cin…."

XXX

Mereka pun sampai ke sebuah desa kecil bernama desa Lux. Disana kulit warganya wangi, putih kinclong, trus ngeluarin bling-bling, ma kembang-kembang yang bikin orang kelepek-kelepek.

Yuya: "Wew, keren euy, warga disini bisa sihir, trus badannya wangi-wangi. Jadi sirik deh ih."

Tiba-tiba datanglah walikota dan wakilnya yaitu Yukimura dan Sasuke

Sasuke " Selamat datang di desa Lux, dimana motto kami 'Just little Lux' kalian bisa mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau."

Sakuya: "Wah keren, gimana caranya supaya kami mendapatkan 'Just little Lux'?"

Yukimura: "Gampang, kalian cuma harus menyebutkan mantranya saja. Setelah itu, kalian sudah akan bisa mendapatkan 'Just little Lux'."

Yuya: "Mantra ya?"

Mahiro: "Apa mantranya, walikota?"

Yukimura & Sasuke: "Kalian harus cari tahu sendiri, apa mantra untuk mendapatkan keajaiban 'Just little Lux'."

Sakuya, Mahiro & Yuya: "E…Eh?"

XXX

Sementara itu di kerajaan Rinso…

Aula Raja Rinso.

Nobunaga: "Aka no Ou, Raja dari kerajaan Bayclean dan putranya sudah kami tangkap."

Aka no ou: "Hmm… bagus. Bawa mereka kehadapanku."

Nobunaga: " Baik, yang mulai."

Di penjara Kerajaan Rinso.

Benitora: "WOI, LEPASIN KITA!" #Sambil ngeronta-ronta.

Penjaga: "WOI, BERISIK!"

Benitora: "LEPASIN KITA, WOI!"

Penjaga: "BERISIK, WOI!"

Banitora: "BERISIK WOI!"

Penjaga: "LEPASIN KITA WOI!" (What the…?!)

Sementara Benitora dan penjaga saling berteriak ke satu sama lain kaga jelas ampe satu jam, Kyoushiro yang ngeliat cuma bisa cengo ngeliatin.

Kyoushiro: 'Kalian itu udah pada kaga waras ye? Dari tadi tereak-tereak kata-katanya itu-itu aje. Apa kaga bosen?

.

.

.

#Mandang cahaya dari luar(kawai…) 'Oh Sakuya, aku harap kau baik-baik saja.'

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka oleh Nobunaga sambil membawa beberapa prajurit.

Nobunga: "Bawa mereka kedepan Aka no Ou."

Prajurit: "Hai."

XXX

Sakuya, Mahiro, dan Yuya berpikir sangat keras tentang apa mantra yang harus di ucapkan, untuk mendapatkan 'Just little Lux'. Para warga tidak ada yang mau memberitahukan apa mantranya. Karna sudah menjadi peraturannya. Tidak boleh memberitahukan mantra ke orang lain, mau pacar, babeh, moyang, engkong ato siapapun(sayang… kaga di sebutin Emak ma Eyangnya). Mereka harus cari sendiri mantra itu.

Sakuya: "Mantranya apa ya?" #sambil baca buku."

Yuya: "Abakadraba."

…

Mahiro: "Kaga ada ape-ape."

Yuya: "Mmm… Alakazam."

….

Mahiro: "Masih kaga ada ape-ape."

Yuya: "Apa ya? Ok, aku tau. Tat tit tut bau kentuk, siapa kentut pasti bau."

…

Mahiro: "Hedeh… apa kaga ada yang lebih aneh lagi, yuya?"

Yuya: "Hu uh. Gak ada mantra lain yang aku tau nih."

Sakuya: #Ngegebrak meja "INI DIA"

Mahiro: "Nyante aja kale, ya."

Yuya: "Iiih, ekeu jadi kena serangan jantung nich."

Sakuya: "Ah, gomen. Aku dah tau mantranya"

Yuya: "Oh ya? Trus kita mesti gimana?"

Sakuya: "Kita mesti ngucapinya sambil pake gerakan. Nanti kita bisa langsung ke sungai Sunsilk."

Mahiro: "sungai Sunsilk? Ngapain kita kesana? Buka langsung aja ke ke kerajaan Rinso?"

Yuya: "Mari kita tanyakan pada Author tercinta kita saja(Hoek)."

CLING

Mia: "Ok, alasannya sih gampang. Kalo langsung kekerajaan Rinsonya langsung ntar, kaga Mia bikin kalian cuma bisa pergi ke daerah paling dekat dengat kalian(sesuai ci peta), yaitu sungai Sunsilk."

CLING

Yuya:"Jadi begitulah."

Sakuya: "Apa boleh buat, kalian udah siap?"

Mahiro & Yuya: "Udah"

Mari kita mengucapkan gerakannya sambil menggunakan gerakan.

Tu Wa Ga Pat. Tangan, kaki, depan, belakang

Tu Wa Ga Pat. Jangan ada yang terlewat

Tu Wa Ga Pat

Putih cantik semuanya

Cling…

Yuya:#Celingukan "Lah, kita ada dimana?"

Sakuya: "Sepertinya kita udah berhasil deh" #nunjuk ke plang bertuliskan: 'Celamat Ea, kalian udah di tahap pertama mendekati ke kerajaan Rinso. Muach.'

Sungai yang ada di depan mereka membuat mereka sangat takut, mereka takut bukan karna saat mereka melaluinya akan ada ular atau buaya darat(?). Tapi…

Mahiro: "Ni laut apa sungai ya? Ko, luas amat?"

Yuya: "Yang lebih penting itu, kenapa ni sungai warna aernya pink ma putih?"

Sakuya: "Mungkin abis di pake nge bersihin make up se-kampung?"

Mahiro: "Kampung bencong?"

Yuya: "Duh, kenapa kaga ada yang ngajak sih cin…ekeu kan juga mau bersihin make up bareng-bareng."#celingukan ala banci salon.

Tiba-tiba datanglah gerombolan bandit sangar, brewokan, bawa piso, trus bertato, tapi kaga jelas tulisanya apaan.

Ketua bandit: "Muahahahaha. Hei, wanita-wanita cantik. Berikan seluruh harta kalian, cepat!"

Yuya: "OGAH!"

Yuya pun berdiri melindungi Sakuya, sedangkan Mahiro sudah siap-siap bertarung di depan , kalau-kalau ada bandit yang mau menyerang.

Sakuya: "Ke…kenapa ada bandit disini?"

Yuya: "Kamu bilang gitu jadi kepikiran sesuatu deh." #ngeliatin tampang sangar masing-masing bandit.

Mahiro: #bisik-bisik "emang ada apaan?"

Yuya:#pasang pose so cool " Hei, kalian jangan nipu lagi deh. Kalian kan bencong yang bersihin make up di sungai ini?"

.

.

.

.

Kepala bandit: "Aduh bo… kita ketaun deh cin…" #malu-malu monyet(?)

Sakuya dan Mahiro yang ngeliat tingkah para bandit itu cuma bisa jaw drop. Sementara Yuya tersenyum menang.

Salah satu Bandit: "Idih, situ ko bisa tau sih, cin… Jangan-jangan situ ngintipin kita-kita ya. Adaw, dirimu begitu mesum deh, cin." #Malu-malu buaya(?)

Yuya: "Eh, kalo ngomong-ngomong di jaga dong, cin. Orang make upnya belom bersih gitu. Ih, bener-bener gak cucok deh!"

Bandit laen: "Aduh… makasih ya jeng, dah ngasih tau. Ekeu jadi malu nich!"

Mahiro: "Anu, kita mau nanya boleh ga, mas?"

Ketua bandit: "Heh, itu mulut di jaga dong!

Mahiro: "Oh, Maaf seus."

Ketua bandit: "Bukan seus."

Yuya: " Trus apa?"

Ketua bandit: "Panggil kita, 'Abang'."

Yuya: "Hah? Abang?"

Ketua bandit: "iya dong. Biar lebih macho." #ujan lokal yang bau pete ma jengkol.

Sakuya: "ok deh, bang! Kalo mau ke air terjun buat ke kerajaan Rinso mesti lewat mana ya?"

Ketua bandit: "Oh, itu gampang. Tinggal lewatin aja ni sungai."

Mahiro: "Hah? Pake apa?"

Ketua bandit: "Idih… situ cantik-cantik oon ya? Pake kapal dong."

Yuya: "Maksud temen saya, kapal dimana?"

Ketua bendit trus nunjuk kapal gede yang di naekin bajak laut.

Mahiro: "Oh, makasih ya bang!"

Bandit-bandit: "Sama-sama jeung, kirim surat ya, cin…" # sambil nge-kiss bye mereka bertiga yang naek ke atas kapal, trus ada juga yang ampe nangis bombay ampe eyelinernya berantakan.

XXX

Yuya: #sambil nyender di tiang kapal. "Yosh, kita bisa ke tempat berikutnya deh."

Tiba-tiba datanglah ketua bajak laut yang sangar tapi ganteng dan rupawan yaitu, Kyo.

Kyo: "Woi, siapa kalian? Tiba-tiba masuk kapal orang, gak minta ijin dulu sama yang punya."

Mahiro: "Maaf tuan, kami cuma mau numpang ampe air terjun aje."

Kyo: "Kalian gak berhak buat nginjek ni kapal."

Yuya: "Woi, kita kan Cuma numpang bentar aja, nanti kita juga turun."

Kyo: "Napa kaga turun sekarang aja?"

Yuya: "Ogah."

Kyo: "Lo nantangin gw?"

Yuya: "Kalo iya nape?"

Kemudian terjadilah lomba pelotot-pelotota antara Kyo dan Yuya. Trus dateng bajak laut banci bernama Akari (Digorok.) yang ngeliat Kyo ma Yuya yang lomba pelotot-pelototan dengan back ground bunga(?).

Akari: "Kya…. Tidak, Kyo selingkuh dariku. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Padahal aku ini kan cwe paling setia, imut, lucu, dan paling membahana. Gak lupa paling bahenol sejagat raya."

Tiba-tiba dateng lagi bajak laut lainnya karna ngedenger teriakan maut dari Akari. Bajak laut itu adalah Bontemaru, Hotaru, dan Akira.

Bontemaru: "Woi, Akari. Ngapain sih teriak-teriak? Mana semua yang di teriakinnya bikin merinding lagi."

Akari: "Itu tu ci Kyo, malah celingkuh di depan akyu."

Hotaru: "Oh, akhirnya Kyo punya pacar juga? Selamat ya!"

Kyo: "Aku gak ngerti apa yang kalian omongin. Aku tuh lagi ngusir penumpang gelap." #Nunjuk Yuya.

Kaga terima di tunjuk-tunjuk ma Kyo. Si Yuya ngamuk, trus…

Kyo: " ADAW! Sialan! Ngapain lu gigit-gigit gw?"

Yuya: "Enak aja di katain item. Putih gini ko." #Nunjukin kulitnya yang putih ke muka Kyo.

Kyo pun narik tangan Yuya ke bawah. Trus mereka mulai lagi deh lomba pelotot-pelototannya. Gak sadar tangannya Kyo gak lepas dari tangan Yuya.

Akira: "Hedeh, mereka pacaran mestinya gak usah di sini juga kale…"

Sakuya & Mahiro: "Aw… Co Cweet ya?" #Sambil matanya Bling-bling.

Akari: "Tidak… Kyo…" #Nangis ngebanjir.

Bontemaru: "Duh, Akari berenti nangisnya. Ntar kapal kita tengelem. BTW kalian bertiga mau kemana?"

Sakuya: "Ah, Gomennasai. Kami pengen ke kerajaan Rinso."

Akira: "Ngapai ke sana? Di sanakan sangat berbahaya?"

Mahiro: "Kami mau menyelamatin suami ma anaknya Sakuya."

Hotaru, Akira & Bontemaru: "Owh…"

XXX

Mahiro: "Sakuya, Yuya, kita dah sampe ni di air terjun."

Sakuya: "Syukurlah, Yuya cepetan turun jangan pacaran aja dong. Makasih ya, kita udah boleh numpang di kapal ini."

Akari: "Ya sama-sama. Bawa tuh temen lo, jangan ampe dia kesini lagi."

Bontemaru, Hotaru, & Akira: "Ye nenek lampir, cemburu. Ye….!"

BHUK

BHAK

PLAK

BRAK

BRAK

Seluruh anggota bajak laut shiseinten(minus Kyo yang lagi pacaran dan Akari yang mukulin) terkapar berlumuran darah dan bertumpuk menjadi gunung.(?)

Akari: "Kalian pikir siapa yang nenek lampir, hah? Aku ini cwe cantik sepajang masa, lemah lembut, imut, dan baik hati. Kalian bener-bener mesti di kasih pelajaran ya, buat ngatain aku yang super duper elegan."

Mahiro: "Kami bakal pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa semua." #ngedorong Yuya & Sakuya.

Sakuya: "Da…h"

Yuya: "Dah….Kyo…kirim-kirim surat ea…" #nge-kiss bye si Kyo.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke air terjun Pentine sambil melambai ke kapal bajak laut itu.

Sesampainya di sana mereka ketemu plang lagi, tulisannya kya gini

'Hi… kalian udah sampe ke air terjun pentine, gerbang menuju kerajaan Rinso. Celamat ea… kalian udah deket ke kerajaan Rinso. Mu…ach! Muach!'

Mahiro: "Yosh, kita dah sampe disini. Kita harus cepet masuk kedalem nich."

Yuya: "Yap, ntar kalo kita bisa cepet nyelamatin mereka berdua, makin cepet deh aku bisa ketemu yayang Kyo lagi."

Mahiro: "Cie ileh… yang baru punya gebetan. Tapi jangan lupa PJ loh..."

Sakuya: "Udah, pikirin PJ nya nanti aja. Nyok, kite langsung masuk."

Yuya: "Ya udah yuk, buruan."

Tiba-tiba penjaga gerbang bernama Shinrei dan Shaisei pun menghadang mereka.

Shaisei: "Berhenti, kalian tidak boleh masuk."

Yuya: "Siapa kalian?"

Shinrei: "Hedeh… Yu, baca narasinya tak sih… kita itu penjaga gerbang."

Yuya: "Oh iya, lupa shinrei. Gomen ya."

Shinrei: "Makanya jangan pikirin Kyo mulu. Jadi aja gak ngebaca narasi."

Yuya: "Puh… iya, iya…"

Sakuya: "Yang penting sekarang, kita di bolehin masuk dong."

shaisei: "Maaf, tidak bisa."

Mahiro: "Kalo gitu, lepasin Kyoushiro ma benitora, cepet!"

Shaisei: "Maaf, itu juga tidak bisa."

Sakuya: "Plis..dong mbak…"

Shinrei: "Kalau di bilang tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa."

Yuya: "Kalo gitu, gimana kalo kita tanding?"

Shaisei: "Tanding?"

Yuya: "Iya. Mau gak?"

Shaisei: "Boleh, gimana cara kita tanding?"

Yuya: "Simple, Siapa yang rambutnya yang paling panjang dan bagus dia yang jadi juara?"

Shaisei: "Ok."

XXX

Di kerajaan Rinso, Aka no Ou sedang menemui Kyoushiro dan Benitora.

Aka no Ou: "Menyerahlah Kyoushiro, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan ku."

Kyoushiro: "Cih, tidak sudi aku menyerah kepadamu."

Aka no Ou: "Heh, kau pikir kau bisa selamat jika kau bertingkah seperti itu? Nobunaga! Kelitiki dia sampe nyerah."

Nobunaga: "Baik."

Kyoushiro: "Ti…Ti…TIDAK!"

JENG JENG JENG

Benitora: "Plins dong beh, kaga perlu nge DRAMA napa? Jijay liatnya."

Kyoushiro: "Nge dramatisir dikit gak papa dong? Lagian masa kamu kaga kasian liat babeh lu yang imut dan unyu ini disiksa?"

Benitora: 'Emak gw ko, kawinnya ma kayak beginian? Apa abis di pelet ya?'

Aka no Ou: "Kau pikir ini siksaan untuk ayahmu itu mudah? Ok, bagaimana kalau kamu yang aku mulai siksa?"

Kyoushiro: "HENTIKAN! KALAU MAU MENYAKITI, SAKITI SAJA AKU JANGAN KAU SAKITI DIA."

Benitora: 'Wuih, babeh gw bener-bener bijaksana.' #Nangis terharu.

Aka no Ou: "Kau pikir, dengan keadaan mu sekarang, kau bisa menghentikan ku?"

Kyoushiro: "Kau…"

Aka no Ou: "Nah, baiklah. Aku ingin lihat seberapa besar nyalimu. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan ini…" #Mencet tombol yang ada di kursinya

Dari atas langit-langit tempat Benitora duduk keluar kelabang, kalajengking, ma laba-laba yang ngeri banget. Authornya aja ampe ngumpet di bawah kolong.

Benitora: "Apaan nih? Bosen, gak rame(?)"

Aka no Ou: "Bagaimana dengan yang ini…"

Pintu di sekitar Benitora ngebuka nunjukin hiu putih yang siap menerkam.

Benitora: "Apaan? Garing."

Aka no Ou: "Oh begitu? Bagaiman dengan yang INI?"

Senjata bermesin(Kaya gergaji mesin gitu…) ma senjata api keluar dan siap di samping kepala Benitora.

Benitora: "Yah…Kuno."

Aka no Ou: "Kau.."

Benitora: "Silahkan cari siksaan lain, pak. Da saya mah kuat, nunggu berama lama juga."

Kyoushiro:#Sweat drop. 'Dulu Sakuya ngidam apaan ya? Ko ni anak kayak gini?"

XXX

HATCHI

Mahiro: "Heh? Kenapa sakuya? Kamu kena flu?"

Sakuya: "Ah, aku tak papa. Jadi ini siap yang menang?"

Mahiro: "Kaga tau. Mereka bukannya tanding, malah ngerumpi tuch."

Yuya dan Shaisei saling berbagi tips biar rambut mereka tetep bagus.

Shaisei: "Jadi gitu, kalo mau rambut sehat."

Yuya: "Oh gitu, pantes aja rambut kamu bagus banget."

Shaisei: "Makasih, rambut kamu juga panjang ma wangi."

Yuya: "Makasih. Eh, aduh…aku jadi lupa buat nyelamatin suami ma anaknya sakuya."

Shaisei "Owh, ya udah masuk aja. Kasian mereka."

Shinrei, Sakuya, & Mahiro: "Loh?" #Sweat drop.

Yuya: "Wah.. makasih ya Shaisei. Kamu baik banget deh… udah ngasih tips trus bolehin kita mauk lagi."

Shaisei: "Iya sama-sama. Kalo punya Tips, kasih tau ya…"

Yuya: "Iya gak masalah ko… Eh, ayo kita masuk."

Pas Yuya ngebuka pintu, Shinrei langsung ngehadang dan langsung nyerang mereka bertiga. Dan…

Bambang pamungkas menggiring bola, bola di gocek ke kanan ke kiri, tim lawan menghadang…ya! kemudian dioper ke Gonzales, Gonzales mendapatkan bola, bola di tendang da…..n

GOOOOL

Mia: #Maling TOA "WOI BACK TO STORY"

BHUAK

Shinrei kena bogem mentah dan akirnya kesungkur pingsan.

Yuya, Sakuya, & Mahiro: "Loh, kalian?"

Kyo: "Yo."

Hotaru:"Kalian gak kenapa napa?"

Mahiro: "Kalian berdua ngapain disini? Yang laen kemana?"

Hotaru: "Yang laen berlayar duluan, ntar kita di jemput. Kata Mia aku di suruh jadi penyelamat kalian."

Yuya: "Kalo Kyo ngapain di sini?"

Kyo: "Mau ketemu kamu yang cantik."

Cling

Mia muncul

Mia: "Aww… Co Cweet."

Cling

Mia ngilang lagi.

Kyo: "Tu mahluk pengen eksis ya? Tiba-tiba muncul trus ngilang."

Sakuya: "Maklum, tu author emang Geje dari sononya, jadi kalo sarap biarin aja."

Mahiro: "Hmm…Trus sekarang mesti gimana?"

Mereka ngeliat Shinrei yang pingsan, trus ngeliat Shaisei dah bukain pintu buat mereka masuk.

Hotaru: "Berhubung ni penjaga tidur, kita mending masuk aja, orang dah di bukain sama penjaga yang satu lagi."

Sakuya: "Ya udah, yuk."

Yuya, Mahiro, Sakuya: "Dah…Shaisei..."

Shaisei: "Dah…. Semua. Ati-ati di jalan ya…"

Pas mereka berlima ngelewatin pintu air terjun…

TET TET TET

Kyo: "Suara apaan tuh?"

Sakuya: "Itu artinya…"

Sakuya, Mahiro & Yuya: "Kita sudah ngelewatin air terjun…"

Kyo yang ngeliatnya cuma bisa Sweat drop ngeliat tiga cwe itu.

Hotaru: "Sekarang kita mesti kemana?"

Mahiro: "Karna kita udah ngelewatin air terjun. Kita tinggal satu tempat lagi biar ke kerajaan Rinso."

Sakuya; "Iya, ayo kita cari taman yang ada Plang."

Yuya: "Ayo…"

XXX

Kita kembali ke kerajaan Rinso, apakah Aka no Ou telah berhasil nyiksa Benitora? Ayo kita liat TKP.

Aka no Ou: "Hosh hosh hosh, sialan kau bocah."

Benitora: "Aku bukan bocah. Gimana nih, Aka no Ou? Udah selesai belum sama siksaan garingnya? Males nih duduk kayak kambing conge trus."

Kyoushiro: 'Ni anak… Kayaknya pas Sakuya ngelahirin, salah satu saraf ketakutanya pasti putus.'

Benitora: "Eh, BTW kenapa lo pengen banget nengkep babeh gw?"

Aka no Ou: "Apa urusannya ma lo?"

Benitora: "Jawab aje nape? Manjangin durasi tau…"

Aka no Ou: "Soal itu…"

Benitora: "Apa?"

Aka no Ou: "Itu…"

Benitora: "Iya… kenapa?"

Aka no Ou: "SOALNYA BEABEH LO KAGA MAU JADI UKE GW!"

GUBRAK

Aka no Ou: "Lo mesti tau, gw tu sakit hati sama enyak lo. Baru beberapa bulan aja, enyak lo dah bisa kawin ma babeh lo. Lah gw? Berapa taon kaga dapet-dapet." #Nangis.

Ngedenger penjelasan dari Aka no Ou Cuma bisa bikin cengo para prajurit termaksud Nobunaga, Kyoushiro hanya bisa bersweat drop ria. Beda Sama Benitora yang langsung berdiri terus meluk Aka no Ou.

Benitora: "Cup cup cup, sabar ya… aku tau, hal itu berat buat mu." #Nepuk-nepuk punggung Aka no Ou.

Semua prajurit tersenyum senang dan terharu ngeliat Benitora yang bijaksana. Padahal udah di siksa tapi kaga mempan. Tetep aja orang yang nyiksa masih di baikin. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah(?).

Kyoushiro: 'Anak gw baek banget kayak babehnya ini. Bangga deh jadinya.' #Nangis terharu.

Aka No Ou: "Kamu anak yang sangat baik juga kuat. Kamu jadi anak aku aja ya?"

Kyoushiro: "WHAT?! HEH DIA ANAK GW! NGAPAIN LO NGOMONG KYA GITU HAH?"

Aka no Ou: "Loh? Gwkan nanya anak lo. Kenapa lo yang jadi sewot?"

Kyoushiro: "Iya iyalah gw sewot. Lo mau ngambil anak gw? No way! Kaga bakal gw kasih!"

Aka no Ou: "Berikan anak mu padaku!"

Kyoushiro: "TIDAK!"

Aka no Ou: "Kau menantangku? Siapa pun yang menantangku akan mati."

Kyoushiro: "Siapa takut! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada merestui hubungan kalian(?)"

Akirnya pertempuran antara Kyoushiro dan Aka no Ou di mulai dengan sengit. Benitora dan Nobunaga yang ngeliatnya Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Nobunaga: "Astaga…ini pasti akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat lama. Pelayan! Siapkan kue dan teh. Cuaca saat ini sangat lah indah sepertinya cocok untuk bersantai."

Benitora: "Hmm…kau benar. Cuaca memang sangat indah. Memang cocok untuk bersantai dan minum teh."

Nobunaga: "Apakah anda suka teh? Kalau begitu biarkan mereka siapkan. Anda ingin teh yang ber aroma atau teh yang memiliki rasa buah?"

Benitora: "Saya suka teh rasa apel jika tidak keberatan."

Nobunaga: "Baiklah. "

Benitora: "Trimakasih."

Prajurit yang ngeliatnya cuma bisa cengo. Dan mikir kalau penghuni kerajaan Rinso dan Bayclean sama-sama gak jelas. Kenapa? Bisa di lihat dari kelakuan empat mahluk di atas. #Plak.

XXX

Sakuya: "Kita nyasar ya?"

Mahiro: "Mungkin."

Kyo: "Kalian bilang kita mesti ke taman yang ada Plangnya. Kita dah ketemu tamannya, tapi ko kaga ada plang nya?" #Clingukan nyariin plang.

Tiba-tiba

Phof

Mia dateng lagi sambil nebar bunga ke arah mereka.

Mia: "Celamat ea… kalian dah hampir sampe di kerajaan Rinso. Selamt datang di taman herbal esens. Yang semua ada di sini. Pasti alalmi… ! Muach, muach, muach!"

Phof

Mia pun ngilang lagi.

Kyo: "Mahluk yang aneh."

Hotaru: "Yang penting kita tau kalo kita udah ada di jalan yang bener."

Mahiro: "Ayo…"

Taman yang lalui sangat lah indah. Di sana banyak kuburan, pohon mati, tengkorak nge gantung, peti mayat, sama lampu remang-remang(?). tiap jalan banyak kursi taman yang di taburin bunga melati sama bunga kembang tujuh rupa. Ada juga yang bakar kunyit di bawah pohon.

Tamannya gelap tapi rame-rame sunyi(?). banyak orang yang lewat tapi pada kaga punya kaki. Jalanya nunduk semua pula. Yang punya kaki jalannya lompat-lompat ma tebang.

Sakuya: "Kita tinggal ngelewatin ni tempat aja kan?" #Riang gembira.

Mahiro: "Iya…"

Hotaru: "Ini tempat yang keren. Banyak orang ngelayang tapi. Aku aja kaga bisa."

Mahiro: "Du…h awas aja tu peta sampe bohong."

Yuya: #Riang gembira "Kalau tu peta salah, kita panggil aja dia lagi. trus kita culik, kita gebukin, trus kita racun deh pake formalin."

Mahiro:"Jangan…terlalu main stream. Mending, kita culik, kita masukin keranjang, terus kita tenggelemin aja ke dalem aer boraks."

Sakuya: "duh…kalian berdua pemikirannya serem banget deh. Udah kalo kita ketemu dia lagi, langsung aja pukulin di tempat, kita potong-potong, trus jadiin deh makanan ikan…"

Mahiro & Yuya: "Setuju!"

Hotaru: "Mereka keren ya, Kyo."

Kyo: #Sweat drop "Au ah…"

Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian…

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Terdengar suara anak ayam berkokok.*coret maksudnya terdenger suara ketawa sumbang dari pepohonan di depan mereka berlima. Tiba-tiba muncul mahluk bentuk pasta gigi ma sikat gigi dari balik bayangan. Segera, Kyo, Hotaru, ma Mahiro berdiri di depan Yuya yang ngelindungi Sakuya, dan bersiap-siap buat bertempur.

Pasta gigi : "Kalian tidak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi sekarang."

Sakuya: "Siapa kalian?"

Sikat gigi: "Kami, kesatria pepsoden. Prajurit terbaik pelindung kerajaan Rinso."

Kyo: "Minggir kalian."

Pasta gigi: "Maaf, kalian dilarang masuk ke dalam sini."

Mahiro: "Kalo gitu. Lepasin Raja dan pangeran Molto sekarang juga."

Sikat gigi: "Tidak bisa."

Mahiro: "Hedeh… ni mahluk kaga bisa di ajak kompromi ato apa sih?"

Sikat gigi & Pasta gigi: "Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini. Atau kalian akan mati."

Kyo: "Kalian maju selangkah ke dekat kami, kalian yang akan mati."

Sikat gigi & Pasta gigi : "SIALAN!"

BHAK

BHIK

BHUK

DOENG

BRAK

BRUK

DHUT

What the…?! Kesatrian Pepsoden sangat mengerikan mereka menyerang lawan mereka dengan senjata maut mereka yaitu Kentut Atack. Kyo, Hotaru, Mahiro, dan Yuya di buat pingsan karna serangan kesatria Pepsoden. Mereka semua di kelilingi oleh Busa hitam yang tebal.

Sakuya: "Kawan-kawan!"

Pasta gigi: "Haha…tinggal kau yang tersisa."

Sakuya: "Kalian sungguh tidak bisa di maafkan!"

Sikat gigi: "Haha… kau pikir kau bisa menang melawan kami?"

Sakuya: "Hiat… jurus 'atack nyuci jadi enteng'!"

Sikat gigi dan pasta gigi terpelanting jauh karna jurus Sakuya yang bisa ngeluarin 12 pukulan sekaligus.

Sakuya: " Oh iya, mesti nolongin mereka dulu, 'Molto Ultra sekali bilas. Hilangkan busa dalam sekejap'!"

Tiba-tiba busa hitam ngelilingi mereka berempat ngilang dalam sekejap. Dan mereka pun mulai sadarkan diri.

Yuya: "Ugh… ada apa ini?"

Sakuya: "Syukurlah kalian berempat sudah sadar."

Kyo: "Kemana kedua mahluk itu."

Sakuya: "Mereka sudah pergi."

Hotaru: "Hebat, kau bisa mengusirnya."

Sakuya: "Makasih, nah sekarang ayo kita bergegas ke dalam."

All: "Ya."

Mereka pun berlari masuk kedalam kerajaan. Walau di hadang oleh pejaga, Kyo dan Hotaru menjadi petarung yang membukakan jalan untuk mereka. Sampai tiba ke Ruang utama kerajaan.

Sakuya: "Benitora! Kyoushiro! Loh?"

Sakuya kaget, soalnya Nobunaga dan Benitora minum teh ma makan kue sedangkan Aka no Ou dan Kyoushiro duduk di samping mereka tapi kayak Mumi kecebut got(?).

Nobunaga: "Ah, Ratu Sakuya… trimakasih sudah datang ke kerajaan kami."

Yuya: "Loh? Ada apa nih?"

Sakuya: "Aku juga tidak tau…"

Benitora: "Kita lagi ngerundingin masalah damai ko."

Mahiro: "Ng… maksudnya?"

Benitora: "kerajaan Rinso dan Bayclean akan bergabung dan bersatu menjadi kerajaan So Clean. Untuk menjaga perdamaian antar negara kita."

Hotaru: "Jadi kaga ada pertempuran lagi? kaga seru…"

Mahiro: "Udahlah Ho-chan, ambil hikmahnya aja."

Hotaru: "Ya, Mahi-chan bersabda."

Yuya: "Syukurlah kalau ini semua dah berakir."

Kyo: "Maksudmu sama hubungan kita?"

Yuya: "Eh…Ng..."

Kyo: #Pegang tangan Yuya "Aku sayang samu kamu, Yuya. Plis…Jangan tinggalin aku."

Yuya: #Senyum "Nggak bakalan ko, Kyo. Kamu cowo paling istimewa buat aku. Aku juga gak mau kelihangan kamu."

Mahiro: "Aw…Yuya. So Sweet."

Benitora: #Ngedeketin Mahiro "Hei."

Mahiro: "He…Hei."

Benitora: "Kamu Mahiro ya?"

Mahiro: "Iya."

Benitora: "Kenalin, Tora. Makasih dah bawa ibuku kemari."

Mahiro: "Ah iya, sama-sama."

Kyoushiro: #Ngerangkul Sakuya "Jadi inget pertama kita pacaran deh…"

Sakuya: "Ah… Kau ini."

Hotaru: "Mereka kenapa?"

Nobunaga: "Ah… cinta datang ke kerajaan ini."

Aka no Ou: "Ya… kau benar."

Dan Akirnya… kerajaan So Clean di bangun, rakyatnya hidup damai dan sejahtera di bawah pemerintahan Benitora dan Mahiro. Kyoushiro dan Sakuya menjalani bisnis obat-obatan seperti keinginan mereka. Sedangkan Kyo dan Yuya, mereka hidup berpetualang dengan bajak laut Shiseiten.

FIN

A/n: Gimana? Geje kan? Aneh? Abal? Mengerikan? Mia lagi stress, liburan kaga kemana-mana. Diem aja di rumah, ngebo. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Jadi… ni buat ngerayain masuk sekolah. Yipe….^^

BTW… ni cerita sebenernya udah di publish, tapi bukan buat SDK aja. Ini tu sebenernya Crossover. Tapi… karna Mia berubah pikiran dan sedang labil(Emang dah dari dulu.) ya sudah jadi SDK aja…

Hehehe…Gomen kalo yang udah baca ceritanya…

Anyway… Review ya…Flame juga tak papa.^^)/


End file.
